1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure for attracting fish to a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing lures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,499; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,636; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,081; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,072; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,891; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,845.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing lure. The inventive device includes a body member having a front, a back, a top, a bottom, and a pair of sides. A wing member is coupled to the body member with one of the ends of the wing member outwardly extending from one of the sides of the body member and the other end of the wing member outwardly extending from the other side of the body member. The second end of an elongate front flexible member is coupled to the front of the body member while the second end of an elongate rear member is detachably attached to the back of the body member.
In these respects, the fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish to a fishing line.